Resident Evil Outbreak: Flashback to the Past
by MessengerforthePatriots
Summary: This story deals with Raccoon City and deals with the viral outbreak that happened in fall of 1998. It starts almost a month before the outbreak in general two months since the Spencer Mansion incident. Part Outbreak, part new.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Capcom. I don't own the characters or anything. I'm doing this as a fan wanting to write about an amazing game series, and am not profiting from this. **

**FlashBack to the Past**

**Chapter I**

**September 2, 1998**

**The final school bell rang for the day. As the students all filed out into the parking lot of Raccoon City High School, there was wild chatter about the changing city they inhabited. People around town were still on the subject of those cannibal murders that have screwed up the town since before the summer break. School had just recently started back up and the fall sports were in their beginning stages, ready to be in full swing in less than a month. By October 1, their homecoming week, there would have been three games played, and in the minds of the student body of Raccoon City High, hopefully have an undefeated winning streak by then. The marching band would meet after school to practice drills, perfecting their performance. The football team would train and work in the weight room every day after school to help them get ready for the first game next week. The cheerleaders and dance team would meet together and work on their dancing techniques and giggle and gossip and do what normal teenage girls do. **

**If you would see Raccoon City High during their school hours, you would see that their most populated building on campus was the science building. This shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone, as Raccoon City was built on the foundation of the pharmaceutical company Umbrella. It funded a bunch of the jobs in town, and many students thought it would be in their best interests to try and grab one of those jobs soon after graduating college. It seemed like there was a never ending supply of jobs…**

**The assorted teachers watched as all of the students filed out of the science building. Since it was a Friday, there wouldn't be a problem coming to work tomorrow. Some of the teachers were thinking of throwing a bachelor party for one of the science teachers who was getting married to one of the English teachers who also worked at the school. They piped down rather quickly as a lone teacher rushed out of one of the biology experiment rooms, paper and books stuffed under his arm. He looked very pale, as if he was exhausted from a tireless strain he had on his shoulders. The other teachers noticed this as early as before school let out for the summer last year. He never used to act like this…Even during the teacher seminars over the summer, the man missed half of them, and times he showed up, he wouldn't stay long. There was a definite change in the way their friend's behavior. **

**One of the teachers, attempting to be friendly, waved to him as he rushed by. "Hey there, Will!" he said. "Will" never looked up and rushed towards the parking lot making a b-line for his car. "Wow….he really needs to have some relax time. Maybe we can get him to come with us next week to the bachelor party?" said one teacher. Another piped in. "Nah, we'd better not. We'd probably get him in trouble with his wife Annette. He'd used to always tell me that when she is mad, you don't want to be near her, much less sleep in the same bed with her." The teachers chuckled to themselves, and slowly headed out to the parking lot where they said their goodbyes and returned to their homes where their wives, girlfriends, or children were waiting for them with open arms. Little did they know that that would be the last time that they would see their coworker again…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**September 19, 1998**

**Reports were coming in from several places that more attacks have started happening on the outskirts of Raccoon. The hospitals were starting to become crowded with victims of all sizes to fatal ones to small scratches that could be stitched up quickly and sent home. The police started patrolling the main streets of Raccoon to watch for any more possible problems that they would attend to. The mayor went on local television stations to calm the folks of this large city. "People of Raccoon," Mayor Michael Warren started, "We have seen worse days for our booming city before. The power outage that sent the entire city in darkness this past July for three days, the senseless destruction of a historical building to the city of Raccoon, and the ongoing scandal involving our Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. I know that with cooperation and effort with our city officials and law enforcement that we will overcome this small illness that has broken out in our town. If people fear for their safety and want to leave our city, then please to so in an orderly fashion. No further questions." This hastily put together speech did nothing to calm the citizens down however. **

**September 20, 1998. "The date which will live in infamy." This is the day that the cannibal murders escalated into something bigger than anyone in Raccoon City, nay, the world had ever seen before.**

**The science teachers were already tossing down shots. They finally decided for a date for their friend's bachelor party. They decided to have some drinks at J's Bar before going over to the groom's house to hang around and watch television. The teachers got all of their friends rounded up in the bar and had a toast for their friend. All the friends threw up their hands in a half-drunken toast….well, except for one man. George got the luck of the draw as being the designated driver. George wasn't much of a drinker anyway, but after this troubling day at Raccoon General, he needed anything with some alcohol in it. **

**Will, the bartender of J's Bar, was wiping off the counter while the waitress of the night, Cindy, was grabbing another round of drinks for the bachelor group in the corner. Cindy was Will's best waitress; everyone liked her. Of course, the only reason she was working today was that the other waitresses called in sick. He knew one thing; Cindy would get a big raise on her upcoming paycheck next week…**

**Will turned his attention to the nearby police officer watching the football results on the TV. "Hey, Kevin, you want something to drink?" Kevin laid his only meal of the day down and responded, "Will, man, now more than ever I'd love to, but Irons told us no alcohol consumption because we're short staffed on officers right now. A bunch have gotten that illness going around. The ones who aren't sick are on call now, and if he catches one of us coming in through the doors drunk, he said we'd be canned…" **

"**Oh, ok man." Will responded.**

"**When all this junk is over and done with, there'll be a beer here on the house with your name on it." Will started to grab Kevin's dirty plate. "You want anything else to eat?" he asked. "Nah, I'm gonna be full for quite some time. I got to have my meat, but if I eat anymore tonight, I'll look like a cannibal," he said as he slid off the barstool to go to the restroom. **

**Mark looked over at his security co-worker and close personal friend, Bob. His friend was lying down on the bar; resting off the long hard day they had just gone through. There had been a lot of troubling people trying to raise a ruckus or loot stores today, and the two were part of the seven that to walk the mall beat that day. Mark ordered another round for himself as he wondered how much aspirin he had back at home…**

**Alyssa had a deadline to put in for tomorrow. She was given the top story of the minute that had been on everyone's mind; the mysterious illness that has plagued the city. She was flipping over her notepad of the different interviews she had taken down with certain higher-ups that ran the city. The last one she had was with the police chief, Brian Irons. "Boy, what a creep…I hope to god he doesn't end up mayor," she thought to herself. He'd become a monster if he got all of that power. Her interview with him had seemed….fixed…as if someone had rehearsed the interview with him. He also seemed like he was hiding something because he was acting nervous throughout the whole interview. Sweaty palms, nervous stare, cracking voice; all the signs were there that Chief Irons wasn't telling her everything he knew. Maybe it was the judgment on the S.T.A.R.S. members' fate. Irons had suspended them until further notice due to the events that had happened on the night of July 24.**

**It was accused that the S.T.A.R.S. attempted and succeeded in destroying the Spencer Estate, supposedly killing six of their eleven members in their explosion. "I'm going to call up to some of the S.T.A.R.S. members tomorrow and see if I can find out any other info on this. Maybe they have been kicked off the R.P.D., but I won't know until I ask them." She looked at her other notepad of the names of the S.T.A.R.S. members and pulled out the sheet with the eleven members, the deceased underlined for memory purposes. Of those eleven members, only five weren't dead.**

**Alpha:**

**Albert Wesker**

**Jill Valentine**

**Chris Redfield**

**Brad Vickers**

**Barry Burton**

**Joseph Frost**

**Bravo:**

**Enrico Marini**

**Forest Speyer**

**Kenneth Sullivan**

**Richard Aiken**

**Rebecca Chambers**

**She'd call the first still living name on the list. "What a name…" Alyssa thought to herself.**

**Yoko decided it was time for a change. She'd been working so hard once she got out of high school for that job she finally just recently got with Umbrella that she had completely thrown out her personal and social life. Her hair had grown out past her chest, almost reaching her thighs. She hadn't went out and bought any decent clothes and months. Even when it came to having a companion, she hadn't even tried to make an advance at anyone. She was in a freaking bar with a ton of handsome men that she could meet. She looked around the bar and saw a strong, handsome police officer head towards the bathrooms. "Man, he looks familiar…" she thought to herself as she craned her neck to the group of people over in the corner. "Those guys are out of the question…" they were probably too drunk to have a human conversation that didn't end with a stupid pickup line. She looked towards the window and saw a pretty cute guy looking up at the television, keeping tabs on the football game on. "I'll try with him…but I have to do something now before I change my mind." She thought of something she could do to fix herself up for her introduction to the handsome man in the subway uniform. She reached into her purse, grabbed the pair of scissors, and walked towards the ladies room with a plan she was sitting into motion. **

"**Aw…she's walking away…" Jim thought to himself. He had never had a problem with the ladies; far from it, but he had seen this girl only a few times showing up at the bar alone. She never seemed happy, and he wanted to try to change that. She looked gorgeous, and he always had a thing for Asian women. "Duh, Einstein; she's going to the bathroom. I'll just sit here and wait until she comes back…and go introduce myself to her. I might as well get something to snack on…I haven't ate anything all day. "Yo, Cindy! Come here, girl." He hollered with a grin. Cindy rushed over to Jim's table with a sly grin on her face. "Hey there, Jim. Let me guess…you're hungry. You want you're usual?" she asked in her happy tone. "Yes, I do, but you might want to wait a minute. I don't think I'll be dining alone tonight…" Cindy shook her head as she trotted back towards the back of the far. **

**As Kevin walked through the restroom door, he was immediately greeted with the rancid stench of crap. Normally, the bathroom wasn't that bad smelling, even the small window in the bathroom was open, but he then realized the problem; a toilet had broke. Crouched nearby was a plumber in a yellow jumpsuit working to resolve the problem. Kevin knew the plumber; he'd went to high school with David and even started up with him in the police academy before David dropped out to take over his family's business. **

"**Hey there, Dave!" Kevin said, his words echoing around the tiled bathroom. David, startled, looked up and saw his old friend looking down on him. "Oh, hey Kevin. I'm arm deep in crap right now, so you might not want to use this toilet if you know what's good for you…" he said, grabbing a nearby wrench. Kevin giggled, "Don't worry, I have good aim." David looked up with a grin on his face. "If you know what's best for you, I don't think you want to try aiming with _that_. You're better off aiming something at the shooting range than aiming at something in the bathroom." **

**"Last Call!" Will was about to cut the alcohol supply off to his barflies when someone stumbled through the door. He could hear some screams coming from outside, but he assumed it was from celebration of the outcome of tonight's victorious Raccoon City team winning their opening game the local high school had. "Hey bud. You might want to come in and get you a drink if you're going to; I just gave last call." The man said nothing. **

**"Sir, are you alright?" Will asked, staring at the man as he swayed slightly, seemingly drunk. **

**The man looked up, his face drenched in gore. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Will was taken back in shock as he nervously stood there staring at the injured man. The next look on the bartender's face was anger as the man preceded to attack the nearby group of men sitting in the corner.**

**Then all hell broke loose.**

**"AAAGHGGGGHHHHH"!**

**One of the most brilliant men to ever teach in the halls of Raccoon City High was now being torn apart by the bloody man who entered the bar a few moments ago. The man was acting furious; biting the neck of the man and moaning gleefully as the teacher fell to the floor…**

**In an act of self-defense, for him and the people in his bar, Will reached under the bar momentarily as the men were yelling in fear as they were trying to get the man off of their old friend. Will appeared once again with a large twelve-gauge shotgun in hand and leaped over the bar. "I want you out of here now mister! Don't make me use this!" he said, loading the shells in by hand as the men pulled the other person off of the injured teacher, causing the bloody man to roll into the middle of the floor of the bar. By then everyone in the bar was naturally rattled, wondering what the hell was going on. The bloody man stood back up and lurched towards Will. Will finally got a god look at the man now; long dark hair, appeared to be Caucasian, but one feature stood out. His left eye was gouged out, the remnants of it spread across his face and shirt.**

**Will panicked, loaded the seventh shell, aimed and quickly fired. Both men were sent back reeling; Will into a nearby table while the now dead man was flung through the window of the bar.**

**Both Kevin and David jumped at the sound that just came from the bar room. "What the hell was that?" David said, rushing to the bathroom door, wrench in hand. Kevin followed suit, his hand close to the holster of his .45 magnum. Normally, the RPD issued standard M9 Berettas or Glock 17 handguns, holding fifteen bullets and seventeen bullets respectively. Since the heightened state of alarm in the city, Irons had replaced everyone's handguns for much more powerful weapons. One other thing Irons did to help keep secure streets was to assign one squad car an extra handgun to be stored inside the locked glove compartment.**

**As David and Kevin rushed out the bathroom door, so did Yoko out of the women's bathroom. All three noticed Will, shotgun in hand, as he wearily stood up out of one of the nearby booths, running in Kevin's direction. "Kevin, someone busted the door in a second ago and attacked someone in the bar. He wouldn't respond to me and he wouldn't stop so I had to pull the shotgun out from the bar and I shot him. He flew through the window." Kevin, coolly and calmly assessing the situation, assured Will. "Give me the shotgun, Will. I believe you. I'm going to go over and call for some backup. You go and lock the door. Do you have a first aid kit somewhere for this man?" Cindy piped in. "There's a first aid kit upstairs in the employee locker room. I'll run and get it," and she quickly grabbed the employee key from her pocket, unlocked the door, and rushed up the stairs. Kevin, shotgun in hand, laid it down across the bar as he picked up the phone. "David," he said. "Go with Will and check outside the door for any other squad cars nearby." David nodded as Will was already at the door, turning the knob.**

**George was having a hell of the night. He was kneeling over his mortally wounded friend, applying pressure to the wound with a strip of George's jacket he ripped off. He had wanted to get some dinner before he had to drive his friends back home and head in to the hospital for a night shift, but from the looks of things, that wasn't going to happen.**

**Will was outside with David as they looked on the chaos that was engulfing the city.**

**Dozens of citizens were running in shock, officers were building up mini barricades to try and provide cover for the frightened citizens. Stores were being looted, people were being attacked, and cars were up in blaze. There were dead bodies layered out in the streets. David stood there in shock Will was heading back towards the bar entrance when he saw the one window that he blew the bloody man out of moments ago, and realized he was gone.**

**"What in the hell!" Will ran to where the man should have been laying in a pool of blood. As he looked back up, he saw another person silently pushing on the second window to the bar. This person acted similar to the other one he blew away just minutes ago. Then, reality hit him. "Are these people….dead? Oh my god…." Will stepped back and ran back into the bar. David snuck behind the man at the window, took his wrench, and smashed it against the man's head. Upon impact, the man fell into the street corner, dead as a doornail. David then rushed inside.**

**"Guys," David announced. "Something is wrong out there. It's some sort of mass riot or something. We need to get out of here or something is gonna ha—" David was cut off by Will frantically babbling. "I've seen enough movies man…this isn't a riot…this is an outbreak! Those are ZOMBIES out there, man!" Will started to pace around the bar, stopping in front of the window table where Alyssa was seated. "Haven't you seen those movies by Romero? The _DEAD _are coming back to _life! _You become one of them when bitten. If we want to live, we need to leave now!"**

**The window then shattered, arms reaching through the broken window.**

**Cindy, back from upstairs, first aid kit in hand, saw the last glimpse of her boss and friend Will as he was pulled through the window. He was never seen _alive_ again…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**The remaining people inside J's Bar were in shock. Most of them were friends or good acquantinces with the bartender and owner. They had never seen anything happen like that before; Will's death screams were ringing in everyone's ears. Alyssa quickly jumped out of her chair and away from the table fearing that she could possibly be the next victim to go through the window. They all stared at the only person who could really do something; someone who was trained for intense situations, hostile enemies, and keeping the law in any kind of situation. **

**"What? You expect me to do something?" Kevin said as he was being stared down by everyone in the room. "Ok, fine….David watch over the windows a minute," Kevin said as he tossed the twelve-gauged weapon in David's direction. David was standing over near the windows when he was joined side-by-side with the two security officers. "You guys armed?" David muttered to the Vietnam veteran. "Yeah, M9 Berettas with a few clips each. Can you handle that thing?" Mark said, pointing at the boomstick the plumber had grasped in his hand. "I've had weapons training…don't worry about me. We need to barricade the door and windows….hey you!" David pointed at Jim. "You want me to slide some crap in the way of the door?" Jim said, scooting a nearby table in front of the door. "Yeah go and pile them up…miss, can you help him?" pointing in the direction of Yoko. She quietly chirped in with a response. "Sure…" **

**Yoko's heart started pounding as she got closer to the handsome man. Well, she got out of one awkward question; what his name was. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" she thought to herself. "There is a crisis here, and the last thing I need to be doing is trying to hook up with someone…"**

**Jim was starting to get a bit nervous. Sure, there were hungry cannibals just outside this brick & mortar establishment, but there was also an attractive female that was walking in her direction. "Keep it cool, Jim. Now isn't the time for this. I can charm her after we get out of here…" **

**"Ready?" Both of them spoke simultaneously. They both blushed as they scooted the large tables towards the door. They stopped in surprise as the four teachers broke the silence. "I have a plan if nobody else does. Don't blockade the door yet. George brought his SUV here to the bar. It should be parked outside. Why don't we make a run for it?" Kevin spoke up as he hung the phone on the receiver for a second time, trying to get past the busy signal. "We need to stay indoors for now and think of a plan. We just can't run out there." The man was starting to get angered. "Why the hell not! We certainly have enough firepower, what with the two rent-a-cops and Mr. Plumber over there. I'm sure you're armed as well I assume, officer?" Kevin nodded his response. "Well then let's go!" The group of teachers started for the door and opened it. "No, you dumbasses—" but Kevin's plea with the teachers was cut off by the sudden sounds coming from outside the door as the four men left the safety of the bar. **

**"Great…now what?" **

**David's answer didn't get a response from anyone until Cindy stepped out from the stairwell. She had stood there the entire time; unable to move or speak. She was literally scared stiff. George responded to the appearance of Cindy. "I don't think we'll need that First Aid Kit now….he just stopped breathing…" George stood up and backed away slowly, anticipating what was about to happen. He wasn't some fool; Will's speech was bringing back memories of when he was a young boy watching Night of the Living Dead on television. Once you were bitten, you would turn into one of the walking undead sooner or later. Kevin stepped out from behind the bar. Walking towards the dead man, he grabbed a nearby tablecloth. "Those who are squeamish should look away," the officer said as he unholstered his .45 magnum. David, Bob, Mark and George all stood and watched while Jim, Yoko, and Alyssa all looked away in disgust. **

**The gunshot rung through the room; the sound similar to a firecracker going off in a megaphone. **

**Kevin quickly draped the tablecloth over the man's body so nobody would see the aftereffects. George broke the silence. "I've seen death many times before, and I wasn't phased at it. This is a completely different story…"**

**Gunshots were heard from the street. **

"**Kevin, I think I have an idea what to do…" Cindy said. "We can get across the roof to the nearby building and get out from there. It might be safer as well. When I was upstairs, I saw a police blockade near the front steps of the apartments next door. The jump isn't very far; we had a couple of break-ins a few months ago where the men came through that way." **

**Kevin shrugged. "It's a good idea; better than anything I've tried to think up. Jim, is that your name? Anyway Jim, You and the girl—" "My name is Yoko," she squeaked in front of Kevin. "Ok then, you and Yoko finish up barricading the doors. David, you come over here and help me in creating some makeshift weapons for the other guys." David ran over and leaped over the bar. He quickly grabbed a few nearby tequila bottles. David ran back over to a nearby table and took its sheet. He tore three strips off and headed back behind the bar." Kevin knew the idea. "Anyone got a lighter?" Kevin asked as David was stuffing the cloth into the bottles. **

**Alyssa reached into her pocketbook, pulling out her lighter and throwing it. "Don't lose that; I'm gonna need a smoke after this…." Kevin replied with a chuckle. "Don't worry; I'll probably bum one off you…uh…" Alyssa spoke once again. "Oh, my name is Alyssa." Kevin shook his head. "Ok there, Alyssa. You got any ideas on what to do? You aren't armed, are you?" he asked, knowing the answer. "Why in the world would civvies be armed?" he thought to himself. **

"**As a matter of fact, I am," she said as she pulled a taser out of her pocket book. "I always carry this, especially since the attacks that started, but I've never had to use it. Now's a good a time as any…" **

**Mark was finished making the Molotovs. He handed one to Kevin and the doctor and kept one for himself. **

"**Bob, how many clips you got?" Mark asked his partner. "Uh, including the one in already, two. You got the same?" Mark replied with a simple yes. "Hopefully, we won't have to use them…" **

"**Cindy, did Will keep anything protective besides the shotgun? Is there anything in the lockers for the bouncers or something?" Cindy responded, "He wrote me a note saying he had a locked gun case where he kept a handgun or something upstairs in his office. I don't have a key though…" This time, Alyssa piped up. "Don't worry about that, honey. I've got a set of lockpicks with me. We can get into that case in no time. Where is it?" Cindy motioned for the stairs. "Follow me." Kevin motioned for everyone to follow Cindy upstairs. **

**Once atop the stairs, they heard a large crash coming from the first floor of the bar. David, who was last in the line, quietly snuck downstairs and cracked the door open. There were three or four of them, all different people, yet all the same in appearance. All were covered in various places of their bodies in blood. One man was crouched over the dead teacher, gnawing on the remains. The other three were stumbling around, mumbling and moaning. David quietly snuck back up the stairs. **

**The window leading to the stairwell suddenly crashed open and clutching arms grabbed hold of the plumber. David panicked and quickly reached for another wrench on his tool belt. David was suddenly let go by the undead man as a large shot whizzed right beside him.**

**The man fell out the window as David fell backwards down the stairs. **

"**David!" Mark yelled as he watched the man fall backwards down the stairs. David caught himself halfway down and quickly stood up, running up the stairs yelling. "Mark, MOVE!" Mark met him halfway, looking behind him as the zombies were lurching up the stairs. **

**Mark fired off a shot towards the oncoming horde of undead as they reached the top of the stairs. **

**They all ran into each other on the second floor. **

"**Guys, we have a problem. They're coming up the stairs right now." David spoke as he looked around the room. "Where are Cindy and Alyssa?" Kevin, who was checking and reloading his .45 pointed at a nearby room. "They're inside now getting the things out of the gun closet. Which door leads to the roof? George, check the doors; Bob, Mark and I will go take care of the guys on the stairs." George started checking the doors. One was where Alyssa and Cindy were unlocking the case. Another led to an employee locker room. The third door was locked. The last door he checked led to an office with an outside balcony. George walked into this room to the edge of the balcony and at that moment, he was truly frightened. He saw the city was in chaos. There was smoke coming from different parts of the city. Explosions were going off and people were running in the streets. Cars were running people over in the streets and sidewalk. Assorted shots were being fired from all different directions of the city; some fired just a few feet from where he was standing. Assorted sirens were going off around, and he saw a cop car pull into the alley opposite of the hotel they were heading for. "At least the police aren't dead yet…" George looked around for something to barricade the hallway so they'd have enough time to escape to the roof. He saw a large desk setting against the wall. He lifted the desk with ease and carried it out the door just as the others came back from the stairs. "We plugged a few of them, but they won't be the only ones coming through the door. Maybe we can put something against the door frame?" **

**Cindy and Alyssa then walked out of the room; Alyssa with another twelve gauge grasped in her arms and Cindy with a duffel bag with a box of shells. Cindy pulled something else out of the bag. "Will was using this to put some bulletin boards and pictures up; maybe we can use it as a weapon?" said Cindy as she pulled out a nail gun from the bag. **

"**Perfect! We just need to find something to use----"Mark was cut off by George busting down the locked door; the one that supposedly led to the rooftops. "You know, I had a key to that…" said Cindy as George lifted up the door. "Hang on Cindy; I know what he's doing. Give me the nail gun." Mark took it from her and walked to the end of the hallway as George lugged the door and held it steady as Mark nailed it to the wall. George then turned the desk over (breaking the drawer), and placing it in front of the door. "Something fell out of the drawer there." Cindy lifted up a magnum revolver from the broken desk drawer and handed it to Mark, who holstered it into his Beretta holster. "That should hold them off to give us enough time to get to the-----" **

**Mark was interrupted by the banging sounds coming from the opposite side of the door. Seconds later, they busted the door down. They looked through to see nine or ten ravenous cannibals, each hungering for flesh. **

**The group quickly ran up the staircase that led to the roof. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**The group of nine was sprinting up the stairs as they could hear the sounds of the undead shuffling down the hall they were previously occupying mere seconds ago. They got to the top of the stairs, and rushed through the door. They appeared to be in the wine cellar of the bar. **

"**Get over here, Mark and help me move this!" Bob screamed, holstering his Beretta and trying to tip a nearby shelf over the door. Mark gave a quick shove and seconds later the door was barricaded by a wine shelf. Giving them a quick breather before they moved again, Kevin looked over the survivors doing a weapons check. "Okay," he thought. "Mark and Bob have around sixty 9mm bullets, I have three clips left for my 45, the shotgun I got from Will has six shells in it. Alyssa had that twelve gauge with a box of twenty-four shells she got from the gun closet as well as her stun gun. Cindy has that magnum that she found in the broken desk drawer. The three Molotov Cocktails David whipped up are still unused, although I doubt that wouldn't last long." **

"**This bag is heavy." Cindy gasped. "I don't know if I can keep holding onto this." Yoko, slinging her backpack around on the ground, offered to carry them. "I completely forgot I had this on my back. Just throw them in here. Do you want to keep that First Aid Kit with you in the bag?" she asked. Cindy responded as she sat the bag on the ground and unzipped it. "Yeah, besides George, I'm the only one who can really use it to its full potential." Yoko then strapped her backpack back on and the group walked to the other side of the cellar. **

**They could hear the monsters storming around on the second floor. "Maybe they didn't see us come up here?" said David. "That has got to be the only way we don't have to run right now." "Well, let's just keep quiet. If we make too much noise other than that shelf, we'll get their attention." Alyssa replied. **

**Jim was hanging in the back of the line, constantly looking over his shoulder. He was starting to become paranoid. Who wouldn't at a time like this? "I got to find something I can use to fight with." It seemed everyone had something except him and Yoko, that cute Asian chick. **

**At the other end of the cellar was a forklift used to store crates in the bar. It appeared to be off, but it was parked in front of a shutter that supposedly led to the stairs. Jim walked over to it, looking around. On the other side of the forklift, he saw what he could use. There was a baseball bat leaning against the crates on the other side. Jim started reaching for it, arms stretching across as far as he could. After an unsuccessful attempt, he climbed into the lift, and tried to climb into the other side. He accidentally kicked a lever on the panel and then the beeping sounds of the lift echoed through the bar. **

"**Son of a….." was all that left Jim's voice could make. **

**The forklift backed up into the shutter door and started to rip through it, making a large gaping hole in the shutter door. Jim quickly grabbed the bat as the others were turning around to see what happened. Jim watched the expression on their faces as he slowly walked back to them. **

**Sounds suddenly came from the other side of the cellar. **

**They found out where they were hiding. **

"**Let's move!" Kevin screamed, jumping into the forklift and steering it out of the way. As Kevin jumped out and the group was running yet again up another flight of stairs, they could hear the sounds of the hungry cannibals just yards away. **

"**Come on, we're almost there!" Bob said, leading the group through the door. **

**They suddenly backed away as another person greeted them atop the roof. **

**Bob looked up to see himself get bitten in the neck by one of the monsters and pulled outside. Bob screamed; his voice muffled by the wooden door. Mark pushed himself to the front and barged through the door, desperately trying to find and help his security partner and old war buddy. When he got to the top, all he saw was the blood streak that trailed off the roof. **

"**My god…" Mark mumbled as he rushed to the edge, knowing what he would find. **

**Bob was lying dead beside his attacker. **

"**He jumped because he knew what would happen. He ended up saving us by pulling the man off with him." Cindy said, comforting the strong man who seemed like he was about to break down and cry. "He could have done something else. It didn't have to end like this." Mark mumbled. He looked to his left and on the ground lay Bob's handgun and a spare clip he always had tucked into his pocket. Mark picked it up. **

"**Yoko. Take this," he said as tears welded up in his eyes. "Bob isn't going to benefit from it anymore." Yoko gladly grabbed it and thanked Mark for his generosity. **

**They could hear the other zombies climbing up the stairs. Mark, in a rush of anger, shoved the nearby aside and propped the door to the cellar open. "Come get some you sons of bitches!" Mark yelled as he aimed and shot. Two of the attackers went down; rolling down the stairs, creating a domino effect. Cindy rushed to Mark's side, pulling him away. She backed away when she saw more undead reinforcements arrive at the bottom of the steps. "Will?" **

**The man she was referring to as Will wouldn't recognize her anymore. Will had a blood-soaked shirt which was torn in the middle. His face was gore drenched with a chunk of skin missing just above his eyes. Mark jumped back in surprise as well. This time, it was Mark pulling her away. "Cindy, we have to go now!" He said as he grabbed her arm and ran to the other side of the roof where the group was attempting to jump across to the other roof. **

**Most of the people had made it over already. Kevin had had a hard time, due to the fact that he almost fell. Quick reflexes by George saved him from a similar death that Bob suffered. Mark hollered over to the roof, warning them of their attempt. Once Mark and Cindy made it over, they ran to the emergency door. **

**They landed in a small hotel hallway. "Split up from here," said Kevin. "I don't want all of us to go in the elevator just for us all to get stuck." Mark, you go with Alyssa, Cindy and George. David; you, Jim, and Yoko come with me. We're taking the elevator. Ready?" They all nodded. "Go."**

**Mark bashed the door open and aimed his Beretta down. He took a peek down and saw nothing in the immediate way. Cindy pulled the revolver out and mimicked what Mark did. George grabbed a nearby broom and broke the bottom off, ready to utilize it as a weapon. Yoko started down the stairs, her unsteady gun pointed ahead. **

**Kevin rushed everyone in the elevator. Once in, he smacked the ground floor button, noticing they were on the fourteenth floor. "Shouldn't be long now…."**

**The power then left the building and the elevator screeched to a halt, leaving the stair group and the elevator group stranded in a veil of darkness. **


End file.
